Operation: SOFIA:
by Fomalhaut
Summary: CUT FOR EXCESSIVE MARY-SUENESS AND HORRIBLE ENGLISH. A decommissioned Italian operator finds she has a secret power, and succeeds in joining the team. The 2nd chapter is operation: V.I.R.U.S. in which she and Numbuh 4 are trapped inside a computer game...
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
Somewhere in Italy  
  
The 5 members Italian Kids Next Door members were sitting in their Treehouse, when their leader, Numbuh 46, called them for a new mission.  
  
„So, here we are. Numbuh 47, at your place. Numbuh 49, all right. Numbuh 50, okay. So... but... WHERE THE HELL IS NUMBUH 48?!"  
  
And then the worst Kids Next Door operator EVER, Numbuh 48 walked out of her room.  
  
„Whydoyouhavetoshoutthatway?!"  
  
„SLOW DOWN, NUMBUH 48!"  
  
„Okay, okay, but I really think you should have got used to this, ragazzi!"  
  
She was the only girl in the Italian Kids Next Door. Numbuh 48, Sofia Tucana, who was afraid of spiders, could easily lose a fight against a stuffed animal, and used to speak so fast that she always had to repeat everything twice. Anyway, she loved missions, especially the ones that included use of jet packs.  
  
„Okay" said Numbuh 46 „put on your jetpacks..."  
  
„Wee!"  
  
„Numbuh 48, slow down, no, no, NOOO!!!"  
  
---CRAAASH---  
  
Months Later  
  
Numbuh 86 was waiting at her desk for the new decommissioned members.  
  
„All right, Numbuh 48, you're 13 today, right? Sorry, but you've grown up. You're decommissioned"  
  
„But please, now there will be Numbuhs 47 and 49 and..."  
  
„Wrong, there's a new Numbuh 48. You don't count any more"  
  
(Who does she think she is??!! – thought Sofia)  
  
„Please go. Others are waiting"  
  
„Waiting for YOU to decommission them? I don't think so! I don't think people with a normal brain will wait for YOU!"  
  
„Hey, who do you think you are?! You're a-decommissioned-ex-KND-member. GET OUT!" Sofia took a deep breath...  
  
„WELLINFACTIJUSTWONDERWHOWILLDECOMMISSIONYOUWHENPEOPLEGETTIREDOFYOURSTUPIDFA CEAND..."  
  
Numbuh 86 woke up 2 hours later, lying in a hospital bed.  
  
„I'm not ill"  
  
„Oh finally you woke up! Yes, nothing wrong, you can go back to your place now. We have no idea about what made you faint, however"  
  
And this is where the actual story begins!  
  
OPERATION: S.O.F.I.A. Sweet Operator From Italy Arrives  
  
A terrifying scream came from Numbuh 3's room.  
  
„Quick!" Numbuh 4 said „she's in trouble!"  
  
They found Numbuh 3 lying unconscious in the middle of her room – which was completely empty. The stuffed animals were gone.  
  
„Numbuh 5 located them" said Numbuh 5 pointing at the monitor, while the others were still trying to make Numbuh 3 able to join them.  
  
„Look around" said Numbuh 1 leading the others inside the old house „they're somewhere around here, but also who stole them has to be here"  
  
„Kidnapped... Fluffy... the rainbow monkeys..." Numbuh 3 was still half in a coma.  
  
„Nu-numbuh 1" whispered Numbuh 2 „I hear something"  
  
„Poor, poor Kids Next Door. You once again fell in a trap made by The Delightful Children From Down The Lane"  
  
„No!"  
  
„Give Fluffy and the others back!!!" Numbuh 3 seemed reanimated.  
  
„We're afraind they're working for us now. Ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
„Oh-oh, Numbuh 1..." Numbuh 2 looked up terrified at the gigantic bear rising out of nowhere, all made of stuffed animals...  
  
„No! You're my friends!!!"  
  
„Our friends now.  
  
„Hey! It's just a stack of stupid stuffed animals!!!" but Numbuh 4 was instantly „eaten" by the bear, and lost between three rainbow monkeys and two bunnies. His gun fell to the floor.  
  
„Numbuh 5 says... run awaaay!!!"  
  
But it was too late. In two seconds, all the guns were on the floor. The bear growled, and the Delighful Children were laughing like mad, when suddenly... A crash was heard from the roof as something fell from the sky at the speed of a rocket...  
  
„Huh? What is that supposed to be?" the Delightful Children stared at the hole it made on the floor as it fell one floor below.  
  
„Stupidi zainetti jet..." a voice muttered. The five siblings were still staring at the hole, while the huge bear stood like paralyzed, and his eyes (two white Rainbow Monkeys) looked in the same direction.  
  
„Hahaaa! Finally!" the strange thing turend out to be a girl, and flew up, and stood just before the Deightful Children.  
  
„Who are you supposed to be, uninvited visitor?!  
  
„An excellent Kid Next Door, of course, ragazzi. I am... X-NUMBUH 48!!! Oh cool!" she smiled at the bear.  
  
„Pathetic. Make her join her friends!  
  
„Grrr..."  
  
The girl took a deep breath...  
  
„HEYYOUBIGBEARYOULOOKREALLYCOOLYAKNOWBUTITHINKYOUSHOULDTHINKABOUTYOUROLDFRIE NDSANDSTOPSERVINGTHESEFIVEDELIGHTFULDORKS..."  
  
The two rainbow monkeys made as eyes fell out. About 20 seconds later, the huge bear began to shake and make strange noises. After another 5 seconds, The Delightful Children fell backwards, still in the same order as always.  
  
---BRAMM---  
  
„..phew" said Sofia (I think you guessed it was her!).  
  
„Wee! That was fun! Do it again!" Numbuh 3 popped her head out from between a stuffed elephant and a lion.  
  
„Thanks."  
  
At the Treehouse   
  
„She's a teenager!  
  
„But she's so cute!" Numbuh 3 laughed „and look! She gave me this! Now I have them all! Wee!" and she showed up a yellow rainbow monkey keyring.  
  
„Numbuh 5 says: let's give her a second chance!"  
  
Numbuh 1 stepped to the girl, impatiently walking around biting her nails in the guests room of the Treehouse.  
  
„X-Numbuh 48!"  
  
„SI? I mean... yes?"  
  
„We welcome you back in the Kids Next Door and..."  
  
„UGH!!!"  
  
Sofia hugged Numbuh 4 (!), and now began to jump around.  
  
„Graziegraziegrazie! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!" Uh... scusa!  
  
Numbuh 4 fell on the floor with his hair in a complete mess.  
  
„Wee! Hi!!!" Numbuh 3 hugged her new friend.  
  
And there are lots of adventures awaiting them... 


	2. Operation: VIRUS

Operation: V.I.R.U.S.

Virtual Infection Rising Up Swiftly

"Grazie! I already love it!" X-numbuh 48 jumped on her huge, soft bed in the middle of her own, brand new room in the Treehouse.

„Why did you have to make her MY neighbour?!" Numbuh 4 wasn't too happy with the „X-48" labeled room's location.

„Because there was enough room for it only there! And what's your problem with X-numbuh 48?"

Numbuh 4 didn't answer, just walked away muttering something.

In the meantime, the Delightful Children From Down The Lane were once again making a criminal call to select the best one to destroy the Kids Next Door once and forever.

After a couple of really pathetic ones, such as the Toilenator, they almost lost every hope. The next one was a short, shy-looking boy with huge glasses and a toothbrace.

The Delightful Children looked at the sky.

„Good morning. I'm Genius Programmus..."

„And what are your plans?"

„A virus. A computer virus, to be exact." He looked much more confident now „a virus that makes videogames real... catapults people inside them..."

The next morning, after breakfast, Sofia brought in the mail. As she saw a small package, her face lit up.

„Wee! My new adventure videogame has arrived!!! I'll try it out first. Ciao!"

She ran in her room to insert it in her own computer.

Numbuh 4 entered a couple of minutes later.

„Hey you! We're supposed to try videogames together! For we're s team, have you forgotten it?!"

„Oh come on, I'll just..." she didn't even look at Numbuh 4 while clicking on the icon „AAAHHH!!!"

„What the...?" Numbuh 4 ran to the computer „AAAHHH!!!"

„What were those screams?" asked Numbuh 1.

„I'll go and see! Lalalaaa!" Numbuh 3 walked to X-numbuh 48's room.

„WEEE!!!"

Everyone ran to see why did Numbuh 3 scream this time.

„Look!" she pointed at the monitor „those two videogame characters look exactly like Numbuh 4 and X-numbuh 48!"

„GET US OUT OF HERE!!!"

„And also talk like them! Weee!"

„It's us, Numbuh 3!" said X-numbuh 48.

„Yeah, this stupid X-numbuh 48 catapulted both of us inside the computer!"

„DoyouthinkImadeitonpurpose?!"

„Huh?"

„What? YES?! When will you finally understand that I'm not your enemy!?"

Numbuhs 1, 2 and 5 arrived there too.

„Numbuh 3... Numbuh 5 thinks that they're not videogame characters. Numbuh 4 and X-numbuh 48 are inside the videogame because there was a virus or..."

„Weee! That's fun!" Numbuh 3 didn't really get what did Numbuh 5 just say „huh... WHAT?!"

„I think we'd have to remove the virus" said Numbuh 2 „but that'll take hours!"

„Do it then, cosa aspetti?! I mean, what are you waiting for?!" said Sofia „we'll be patient!"

„You maybe, but me..."

„Any other choice, Numbuh 4?"

„I'll go and make the anti-virus then" said Numbuh 2.

„And Numbuh 5 will help him."

„And me too. Numbuh 3!"

„Yes?"

„Look after Numbuh 4 and X-numbuh 48"

„Wee!"

Meanwhile, the Delightful Children From Down The Lane were trying to decide which destruction machine to use to eliminate the Kids Next Door while they're distracted by the virus.

They finally chose!

„We just need to destroy the computer. They always try videogames together, so they'll be all inside it. We don't need anything too big."

Numbuh 3 was eating candy and playing with a rainbow monkey in front of the computer.

„Lalalaaa... are you OK?"

„Couldn't feel better..." said the two prisoners.

„Okie... just that Numbuh 1 told me to look after you, and see if you're OK!"

„And what are we supposed to do now? I can't just sit here and wait!"

„Let's go explore this world then, Numbuh 4!"

„To meet a monster and make it eat me?! I can see through you!"

„Oh, ma per favore! (=Oh, but please!) Why do you think the monster will eat only you? Are you that tasty?! Now come with me!"

„You can go. I'll stay here!"

„Noioso!" said X-numbuh 48 „I mean... boooriiing!" and she kept on walking.

„Stupid videogame... stupid X-numbuh 48... stupid virus... stupid virtual world... hey! Wait for me!"

„I knew it!" X-numbuh 48 laughed at Numbuh 4 as he reached her „sei così carino! (=you're so cute!)"

„Huh?"

„I'd prefer not to translate that one!"

„Are you enjoying yourselves?" Numbuh 3 was just preparing the cups for a tea party.

„Perfectly!" they said together.

„So now... AAAHHH!!!" Numbuh 3 was interrupted by a huge crash just as she was about to fill the cups.

„What are you Numbuh 3 doing here?" the Delightful Children From Down The Lane were sitting in the commanding place of a not too big destruction machine „that stupid boy! The virus didn't work!"

„No, it did!" Numbuh 3 pointed at the monitor.

That moment Numbuh 5 and 1 entered the room.

„Numbuh 2 is almost ready with the anti-virus! Don't worry, Numbuh 4 and X-numbuh 48!"

„Protect the computer! Otherwise they can stay trapped inside there forever! Numbuh 3, I count on you!" said Numbuh1 „Numbuh 5, we must try to keep back their attack!"

„Numbuh 5 thinks we can make it, and we need time!"

Numbuh 3 picked up the computer, since there was still enough battery inside, and ran to her room.

„Don't worry!"

„We wouldn't if there weren't these strange growls..." said Numbuh 4, as him and X-numbuh 48 were standing beside a cave „I say we should run away!"

„I agree!" said X-numbuh 48.

But it was too late. A huge red dragon exited the cave.

„AAAAAAAHHH!!! FAIQUALCOSANUMEROQUATTRO!!!!!!! (=Do something Numbuh 4!)

„RUN AWAYYYYYYY!!!"

Sofia was much slower than Numbuh 4.

„Save me Numero Quattro!"

„I'm ready with the anti-virus!" Numbuh 2 held the disk high.

„Get it to Numbuh 3's room!" Numbuh 1 shouted as him and Numbuh 5 were desperately firing bubble-gum and ice-ray to the destruction machine, when suddenly a mobile part of it took the disk from Numbuh 2's hand!

Then Numbuh 3 got to the spot and began shooting teddy bears, and the disk fell back in Numbuh 2's hand!

„Run!"

„Aaah!" Numbuh 2 fell down the stairs and ended up just in front of he „3" labeled room.

As he got up and ran inside, this was the scene that welcomed him on the screen:

Numbuh 4 carrying X-numbuh 48 (no idea where he found all that strenght), with a huge dragon chasing them.

„Addio! It was nice knowing you!" cried X-numbuh 48, but Numbuh 2 inserted the disk and...

FFFZZAPP!

They were free!

„Urgh!" Numbuh 4 finally put X-numbuh 48 on the floor, or well, no, he simply dropped her.

„Come now! We have a fight going on!"

„Grazie Numero Due!" X-numbuh 4 hugged Numbuh 2 „and you too, Numero Quattro! And you all!" she finally said as they reached the others.

With Numbuhs 1 through five shooting bubble-gum, ice-ray, teddy bears, green beams and whatever else on them, plus X-numbuh 48 shouting millions of words in a row the Delightful Children were beaten (and they learnt to always use a huge destruction machine).

But, what is more, Numbuh 4 and X-numbuh 48 finally made peace!

„What about some pizza this evening" asked X-numbuh 48.

„Okie!" Numbh 3 jumped up „I'll help you! Wee!"

„And me too" Numbuh 4 stood up.

„But remember, Numbuh 5 hates sardines!" Numbuh 5 added. Her, Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 were kinda exhausted.

„We'll be waiting for you!" waved Numbuh 2.

„Never underestimate Italian cooking!" winked X-numbuh 48 „nothing beats a good pizza!"


End file.
